Koneko Eiyū!
Koneko Eiyū! '(lit. Kitten Heroes) '''is the first part of the ten-part showcase miniseries, ''Kitten Heroes. The name is translated to "Kitten Heroes" in American airings, while European, Australian, and Japanese versions keep it the same way. Plot The episode follows Kaito, Sora, and Daiki, who are thoroughly bored, due to Waru, their main enemy, being inactive for several months, leaving them with nothing to do. Transcript * scene starts in a bedroom decorated with many pink colours, and stuffed animals, with a girl sleeping in bed; outside of the window, many buildings can be seen; a cat is also sleeping in a small cage, the camera focuses on this cat after about five seconds, who then opens her eyes; text appears at the bottom of the screen, reading "Tokyo, 1:00 AM", the camera then cuts to the cat's view, who takes a paperclip and unlocks her cage, and comes out; she then silently jumps to the window, opens it, and fearlessly jumps out of it; approximately midway through the long fall from what is revealed to be an apartment building, she glides down to the ground using a parachute, and then enters a small building; the interior consists of a square array of tables with two chairs at each; the cat runs to the table in the northeast corner of the square and presses a wad of raspberry gum plastered on the bottom of the table as if it were a button; suddenly, a hole appears in the tiled floor; the cat squeezes into the hole, which then curves out to be rather wide; she uses her parachute again to safely land at the bottom of the hole, where a cheery, brightly lit room is found; with video game consoles, bookshelves loaded with manga, and a basket of yarn balls; the camera then reveals there are two other cats in the room, one of them turns to look at the cat who just entered * 'Kaito: '''Hey Sora, glad you could make it this time. I wonder how Haruki didn't notice you left? * '''Sora: '''Kaito, it's 1:00 AM. Haruki, for one, is actually concerned about how much sleep she gets. * '''Kaito: '''Ha, she actually worries about getting sleep? * ''and Sora chuckle * 'Daiki: '''Argh, would you two shut up? I've got to keep a close eye on Waru... * '''Kaito: '''Relax, Daiki, Waru hasn't done a thing since quite a while now. Can't you ever relax? Just even smile? * '''Sora: '''I mean, seriously, it's like you would have to use super-glue to have your face like that all the time. How does he do it? * '''Daiki: '''The secret is: spending every night with you two idiots! * '''Sora: '''Never heard of that glue brand. Are they new? * '''Daiki: '''Would you just shut up?! * '''Kaito: '''Nope. * ''beeping noise is heard * 'Sora: '''What the? Daiki, I think your device is broken. Nobody is committing a crime... * '''Daiki: '''No, actually. It looks like someone is kidnapping a KIA agent! * '''Kaito: '''KIA? * '''Daiki: '''Kitten Intelligence Association. * '''Kaito: '''Not ringing a bell. * '''Sora: '''Never heard of them. * ''face-palms Transcript will be continued soon!